


Sometimes family finds you

by Aquietwriter25



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place in the show Boss baby back in business.Emiliono, head of directors has never thought about an family. After all he wad the head boss of baby Corp. What would he need an family for?That was until he saw Boss baby and Tim Templeton's bond.Logan an nervous anxiety 12 year old has had 3 babies put into his life unknowingly by baby Corp.Unfortunately due to his anxiety he coulrnt handle having an sibbling.Until he met Emiliono.Logan is full of anxiety and has low self esteem.Emiliono has confidence like the business leader he is even as an baby.The two somehow make it work.Unfortunately someone from Emiliono's past wants to tear apart the family hes found.But the chief of directors wont go down without an fight.
Kudos: 9





	Sometimes family finds you

Emiliono 

Emiliono had never been one to want an family after all he was the head of board, he had it all. He was the top of baby Corp, what more could he want?

That was until he saw Tim and Boss babies relationship.

Emiliono tugged at his shirt nervously taking an deep breath before closing his eyes for an moment before opening his eyes determination on his features.

He could do this.

Grabbing his binkie the head of directors disappeared reappearing in boss babys room.

"Head of director, Emiliono baby!". Boss baby greeted with an grin what about unexpected surprise. "What brings you to my house. Can I get you somthing to eat?, drink?".

"I'm fine boss baby". Emiliono cleared his throat before pulling at his shirt, "listen this is awkward but I need your.….advice".

"the head of directors need my advice!?

"Anyway". Emiliono's features morphed into annoyance. "Look I have never been one to want  
an….family". He stared softly arranging his glasses. "

"You want to be part of an fmsily!? Thsts great I mean I know it can be difficult at times, and it will 

Just then the door opened both babies falling to the ground acting like regular babies, Tim Templeton came into the room with an young man that Boss baby had never seen before.

He was about Tim's height had black hair, blue Jean's and an green T shirt, the 12 year old shifted nervously when he noticed the 2 babies. Prompting Tim to stop talking.

Boss baby and Tim stiffened when they noticed Emiliono and the 12 year old gazing at each other, the older young male blinked at the baby.

Emiliono crawled towards the younger male only for the other male to back away swallowing thickly.

"Dont worry". Tim touched his friends shoulder. "He just wants you to pick him up. I know other babies have been difficult but I assure you this one is nice.

"If…if you say so". Bending down Logan picked Emiliono up who after an moment relaxed into the males arms.

"This is actually…nice". Emiliono stated relaxing into the hold, "ive never been held before".

Boss baby and Tim grinned exchanging looks after an few moments Logan put Emiliono down standing up. He gave an slight smile as Tim came to his side touching his shoulder.

"See it's not so bad. He was an pretty cool baby right?".

"Yeah he wasent so bad". Logan grinned slightly.

"Why donr we go downstairs and get an snack? Let the two play?".

"Ok sounds good".

Leaving the room the two baby Corp Corp babies were quiet for an moment.


End file.
